Rhajat/Quotes
Enemy Rhajat (Paralogue 14) VS Rhajat Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, I feel good. Good enough to be very, very bad." (surge) * "Sleep is for the weak. I stay up nights practicing my hexes." (weapon exp) * "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" (item/resource/gold) * "Why yes, I do covet shiny, new objects—especially if they're coming from you!" (accessory gift ask) **"Oh, yesss. Muhahaha! You have no idea how badly I wanted this." (accessory gift received, loved) **"Ooh, I'll have this buried with me. Heehee!" (accessory gift received, liked) **"You remembered my birthday, I won't forget this..." (friendship birthday present) **"Oh, Corrin...this is too perfect. It's just as I would have commanded. Heehee!" (married birthday present) **"Ah, but no mere object will truly satisfy me." (accessory gift, refused) **"You just made your first mistake. Don't make it a habit." (accessory gift, bath towel) * "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you? I've got big plans for you..." (Corrin's birthday) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. Oh, have I got a surprise for you..." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Mmm, I've got a few nasty tricks up my sleeve for the next battle. Muhahaha!" (idle) * "Are you feeling tired? Oh. I have JUST the spell for that. Can I experiment on you? (idle) * "Between my stalking schedule and my curse calendar, I'm pretty busy these days." (idle) * "You're pretty lucky that I like you..." (idle) * "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something. Go away." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "You! Share the details of your life with me—no matter how trivial." (hobby) * "Let's raise some hell. Team up with me in the next battle!" (team up) Replying - Normal * "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" (hobby) * "Ugh, whatever..." (team-up) Asking - Parent *"Spending time together as a family isn't so bad..." (spending time) *"Need anyone cursed? I'm always happy to help..." (gift) Replying - Parent * "Well...I'm running low on bat wings and wolf eyeballs..." (gift) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Personal Quarters *"Don't even think about trying to shoo me into the hall. We'll all spend time together." (Entrance, Married Corrin) *"Ahh, Corrin. I'm so glad you always come home to me." (Entrance, Married) *"Welcome home. It's nice having you come find me..." (Entrance, Married) *"Waiting for you is hard, Corrin... I hope you're home for good this time." (Entrance, Married) *"Well, good morning! Is there any better sight to wake up to than your face?" (Awakening, Good) *"Welcome home. The bath was hotter than I expected. Heh." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Were you trying to cool me off? Impossible! I'm always on fire when you're around..." (Cool Down, Good) *"Welcome back. These flowers may fade, but my love for you will never die." (Gift, Flowers) *"I could spend eternity here with you. I don't want to share you with anyone else!" (Exit, Married) Friendship Romantic Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you? I've got big plans for you..." * "I'm so glad you were born..." Level Up *"Oh, this will come in handy!" (4-5 stats up) *"How boring..." (2-3 stats up) *"What? I must be cursed..." (0-1 stat up) *"My power is beyond comprehension." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll make this work." Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Time for some death!" *"Oh, I got your back." *"Gooood luck!" *"Filthy cowards!" *"Hmph, again?" *"Let's raise some hell!" *"I won't lose!" *"I collect bones!" *"I've got you." Attack Stance * "This is for you!" * "Too slow!" * "Enjoy!" Guard Stance *"Ugh, please!" *"Ugh..." *"What are you doing ?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I had it under control." * "I don't need your help!" * "Uh, thanks." Critical/Skill * *Cackle* * "Hope you like Hell!" * "Let's see what this does!" * "I want your skull for a trophy!" Defeated Enemy * *Snicker* * *Cackle* * "Ugh...too much work!" * "You deserved it!" * "Well, that worked..." * "Ugh..." * "Yay..." Defeated by Enemy *"I...must be...cursed..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes